We're best friends, aren't we?
by MarcoBodt01
Summary: It's Spring Break for Jean and Marco, and they know exactly what to do. Oneshot. Bromance Fluff ... only, no smut here.


Au

This spring break, Jean and Marco decided to go on a camping trip. It's been a long time and they've been cooped up in the walls of their school building all year long. Wanting to have some fresh air, they packed up their bags and traveled to a nearby forest.

It was nothing special, just a regular forest like you'd see anywhere. Nothing fancy, nothing new. Still, it meant a lot to them after several years of not seeing it. The place was breathtakingly beautiful in the spring. Flowers blossomed, birds sang, wild animals bustled about. Surely, this trip would be an interesting one.

After setting up camp, the two had a short break and soon after, started their walk.

"God, Jean! Isn't this beautiful?" Marco exclaimed cheerfully. He surveyed the surroundings and took in every single detail of the nature around him. Each bit of scenery adding to his already always-happy mood. Being the bookworm he always was, he had his book of local flora and fauna in hand as well as a notebook.

Pointing out species after species, he grabbed endlessly about every single creature and plant and pushed Jean to take pictures. Jean wasn't that much of a nature enthusiast, although he was glad to be outta that school and get a rest from it all. Sighing, he looked at Marco who was busy scanning his book for some fat flower he found so interesting. Getting a little bored, he absentmindedly swung an arm over his best friend. "Damn, why are you so worked up over that flower?" With no answer yet, he watched Marco's confused expression appear and disappear time and time again. Until finally, he gave up. Honestly, that nerd was just too cute.

Smiling in confusion, Marco placed a hand at the back of his head. "I give up, I don't like fat flowers anyway." He noticed Jean looking at him with a slight smirk.  
"Huh? What's wrong?

Steering him away, they ventured deeper into the forest. Jean was getting kinda bored. It was obvious in his face, the way he walked, and the constant yawning. He thought he was crazy when he saw Marco talk to wild animals. I mean, seriously? Who talks to animals with human language? Why did all these wild animals like him? None of them were really paying attention to him, they were swarming all over Marco as if he was some singing Disney princess.

"I'm bored." Jean muttered with a huuuge yawn, he closed his eyes. He was tired of trees already, and why did Marco call each green thing by a different name? They're all just fucking plants! He never knew there were so many things that looked the same. Opening one eye, he looked at Marco. Still excited, as usual. All of a sudden, his face paled. What was it this time?

"Jean?" Marco said, poking Jean. "I'm sorry I put you into this."  
"It's nothing." He replied.

When Marco repeated his name again, Jean was sure something was wrong. "All right. What's wrong? You troubled by something?"

Marco nodded and gulped. "Well ... it's just that if you're not having as much fun as me ... why did you bother to go with me in the first place? Sorry I brought you here, it was all my idea ... I'm wasting your time." He pulled Jean lightly. "Do you ... wanna go back?"

Jean chuckled. "You're a softy today ... Well no, it's all right. You can have fun with your plants and animals. He ignored Marco's blabbing and self-blame. It was quite annoying, the way he kept blaming himself and insisting it was his fault. He never lets anyone else take the blame. He's naive, yet that's one of the things that nice about that guy.

Shaking Marco to his senses, soon he stopped talking. "Good, you shut up. Anyway, I'm fine with being here. There's no way I'd let you go in a forest by yourself, got it? Besides, it was our decision, so I'm fine with it." Seeing Marco's signature smile reappear on his face. Jean was contented with that and replaced his arm around Marco's shoulder. "Let's enjoy ourselves, alright?"

The other male nodded and began to talk to Jean for the rest of the trip. Turns out they had a lot more to talk about than expected. Soon, it was nightfall. Luckily, they made it back to their campsite.

"It's getting late ..." Marco says, noticing the darkness. Getting an idea, he pulled out a portable telescope from his bag. "Jean, want to take a look at the stars?"  
Jean complies and grabs the scope. "There's not much to see, they all look the same."

Sighing, Marco takes a look. "That's what you think. Those stars there are famous ones like Antares, Betelgeuse, and even constellations. There's a lot you can see up there. Like Taurus!" He quickly shut his mouth to avoid a stream of blabbing.

Jean feigns a yawn. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going to sleep." Earning a laugh from Marco, who decides to sleep as well.

"Jean? You don't mind me sleeping beside you, right? we are ... best friends after all!" Jean suddenly checked again, they only had one tent. Both looked around and Marco really did forget. He must've been too busy packing up the other stuff. Jean sighed, but agreed and nonchalantly went inside.

Feeling Marco slip into the tent with him, Jean smirked. "Hey, you. As your punishment, I'm not going to let you go." Wrapping his arms around the other male, he continued.

"You don't mind me hugging you, right? we are ... best friends after all."


End file.
